Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Oct 2017
00:21:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:51:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:21:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:51:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:21:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:51:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:21:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:52:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:22:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:23:07 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 04:40:29 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 04:42:00 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 04:42:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 04:44:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 04:45:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 05:12:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:12:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 05:12:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 05:17:08 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 05:17:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why hello 05:17:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 05:19:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Frayson 05:19:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm nocturnal 05:19:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also i'm a morning and night person 05:19:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So sleep is optional 05:19:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plus I've once went 3 days without sleep (y) 05:20:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Alex. Did you see Cat Noir purring in the Tfou clip? 05:20:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooo 05:21:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You dead, Alex? 05:22:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am the same Robyn, lol 05:23:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And that's why neither of us bug each other to sleep 05:23:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 05:23:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sleeping is efficient for our health! :L 05:24:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know 05:25:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I was never a fan of curfews 05:25:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plus I'm a tricky person to understand, logic is very black and white for me 05:25:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So, as long as you sleep for x amount of hours you're fine 05:25:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And it doesn't exactly say sleep in the night 05:25:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 05:27:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Using technology at night is harmful to your brain. (That's what School taught us). By the way, if you choose to disagree, that's fine but this is my opinion and won't change it. 05:28:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Casey.. I've never actually done anything to prove I disrespected your opinion lol 05:28:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Because that's how conversations goes.. 05:28:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 05:32:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also to further that point 05:33:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I do think the whole 8 hours thing is true for everyone 05:33:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i can live off of a lot less some times 05:33:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow same 05:33:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 6 hours is more than enough for me 05:33:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 05:33:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 05:33:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 05:34:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 05:34:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 05:40:22 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 05:41:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 05:56:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 05:56:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 05:56:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 05:56:49 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 06:02:12 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 6 hours is more than enough for me 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 06:12:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 07:12:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:02:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:32:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:58:07 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 09:12:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:42:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:32:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:43:48 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 11:12:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:46:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:03:47 JOIN Viliam Furík has joined the Ladyblog 13:04:15 QUIT Viliam Furík has left the Ladyblog 13:26:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:56:49 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:25:09 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 14:36:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:06:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:36:44 JOIN Half-of-a-vase has joined the Ladyblog 15:39:40 QUIT Half-of-a-vase has left the Ladyblog 15:57:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:04:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O 16:27:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:36:54 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 16:50:09 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 17:07:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:18:28 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 17:41:45 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 17:57:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:01:28 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 18:11:51 JOIN GamingDude1234 has joined the Ladyblog 18:11:54 CHAT GamingDude1234: hi 18:12:21 CHAT GamingDude1234: (kim) 18:13:13 QUIT GamingDude1234 has left the Ladyblog 18:37:16 CHAT GamingDude1234: hi 18:37:16 CHAT GamingDude1234: (kim) 18:37:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:07:20 CHAT GamingDude1234: hi 19:07:20 CHAT GamingDude1234: (kim) 19:15:07 JOIN D SanCd has joined the Ladyblog 19:15:50 CHAT D SanCd: Hi there (ivan) 19:16:20 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:16:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 19:18:36 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:18:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello there San 19:19:24 CHAT D SanCd: How do you guys feel about the S2 spoilers so far? 19:19:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Does anyone know where Mari found the English transcript from? 19:19:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Excited! :3 19:19:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well, I don't know how I feel about Gabriel atm 19:20:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he shouldn't be dancing 19:20:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The English version of The Collector didn't come yet but the first scene of the transcript it complete. (confused) 19:20:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I do not that that is official, just a translation 19:21:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Translations are not allowed? 19:21:23 CHAT D SanCd: It's an unofficial translation of the video that Disney Channel Portugal uploaded 19:21:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thought so 19:21:34 CHAT D SanCd: I'm not sure why they added it. 19:21:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh, okay. 19:21:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I wonder if we will get an official name for the box 19:22:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But Mari wrote that Order of the guardians is the official name in the english dub! 19:22:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Should we ask her? 19:22:38 CHAT D SanCd: @Casey Yeah, I'm wondering where she got it. 19:23:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm on mobile so any of you both can ask her. 19:23:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You could ask you're an admin. ;) 19:23:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: did she not source that? 19:23:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No. 19:26:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How did Mari find the logoless images of Order of the Guardians too?] 19:26:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: 19:27:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: 19:27:31 CHAT D SanCd: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 19:27:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ? 19:28:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Shouldn't it have the Disney logo? 19:28:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You asked her! 19:28:54 CHAT D SanCd: No response yet tho… guess we gotta wait 19:29:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: brb 19:29:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Give her a break. You only asked 2 mins ago! ._. 19:32:02 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 19:32:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, Ben! 19:33:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Did you see the Collector Transcript filled out? 19:33:24 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hey 19:33:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm, lol 19:33:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:33:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I did 19:33:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: what, Alex? 19:33:41 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hey Alex 19:33:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I was going to brb:P 19:33:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari didn't provide a source where she got it from. Do you know? 19:34:19 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: A question, how do you update the wiki background? It says 300 kilobytes limit 19:34:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You can;t. is locked. 19:34:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: only admins can 19:34:54 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I don't mean this wiki 19:34:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Only admins and content mods can. 19:35:01 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I mean my wiki 19:35:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Oh,let me guess. The Winx Club wiki? 19:35:16 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah 19:35:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the theme editor I think 19:35:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i can't remember 19:35:38 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: But it says this - 300 kilobytes limit 19:36:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: odd 19:38:23 CHAT D SanCd: Yeah, you have to size it down 19:38:42 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: How? 19:39:37 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Oh wait, tell try doing it in CSS 19:39:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Let me* 19:40:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ben, you should be in bed! :P 19:41:59 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Not now 19:42:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's almost 4am in your country! (chuckle) 19:43:09 CHAT D SanCd: For the wiki background you have to upload it through the ThemeDesigner and you have to size down any image to under 300 kilobytes. Use an online image resizer. 19:44:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yes, I did it 19:44:39 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: It looks like we do it in CSS mode 19:50:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You did it, Ben! :P 19:51:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Does it look weird, the display 19:51:31 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ? 19:51:31 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 19:51:46 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Ahh, Tansy honey~ 19:52:00 CHAT Tansyflower: 'Ello, everyone! :) 19:52:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi! 19:52:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It looks fine, Ben! 19:52:49 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: While we're at it, http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 19:52:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy. Did you see the Collector transcript filled out? 19:53:04 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Refresh again since I update it 19:53:09 CHAT Tansyflower: I noticed it. Hopefully, Mari can say where she sourced this info. 19:53:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You should add Halloween themed logos, banners and etc. 19:53:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She found logoless images too. 19:53:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, hello Tansy 19:53:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I trust them on this, but I can't find where they got this info from. 19:54:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Alex and Dsan accused her accused her of translating the transcript from the Portuguese version! 19:54:24 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't even find a new English version of the clip or an English promo, so I'm confused. 19:54:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: look, good amount of people on and Robyn is not here, lol 19:55:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The translation yeaht but she said the Order was official in English? 19:55:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: On the Transcipt, it says Master Fu lost his spellbook so he does lose it in the English Dub. 19:55:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I trust her too! 19:55:38 CHAT Tansyflower: We'll hear what they have to say on this when they're on later. It's fine to be suspicious, and hopefully Mari will be able to give a source. I don't think they'd add that information if there wasn't an English dubbed source somewhere out there. 19:56:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Otherwise, wouldn't they complete the whole transcript? 19:56:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or even some saying that the names was official 19:56:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: someone* 19:56:30 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Halloween logo is a bit impossible 19:56:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You can create one, Ben! :P 19:56:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You both did accuse her. 19:56:56 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm surprised it's call a spellbook. I know there's supposed to be secrets in the book, including new powers that some Miraculouses have, but it's still a type of book I hadn't considered it being called. 19:57:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy, did you see the Semi Hawk reveal? 19:57:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm surprised there is an error. If Master Fu lost it, why did he have it in his hand? 19:57:21 CHAT Tansyflower: Semi Hawk? 19:57:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: in the flash back! 19:57:29 CHAT Tansyflower: o_O 19:57:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hawk semi reveal? 19:58:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: when Gabriel Akumatized himself(then twirled after >.<) 19:58:29 CHAT Tansyflower: It's really hard to say that Hawk Moth isn't Gabriel at this point, as far as speculation goes. 19:58:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I still don't think he is. 19:59:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: with the akuma when into the book, he was still Hawk Moth 19:59:14 CHAT Tansyflower: If the Butterfly Miraculous, Moth Miraculous, and book were all lost together, shouldn't only one guy get hands on all three, keep two of them protected, and use the other to keep this goal going? 19:59:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now you did it 19:59:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you said the same Miraculous twice 20:00:09 CHAT Tansyflower: It could be anyone still, but I get the feeling that "The Collector" might give the definitive answer. 20:00:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Ouch, I did. XD 20:00:38 CHAT Tansyflower: (moth)(peacock) 20:00:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there is now two Butterfly Miraculouses, lol 20:00:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How do you know that Hakw Moth did not trnasform into the collector, de akumatize himself, and akumatized Gabriel to do his bidding offscreent o cause redherring? 20:00:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *to 20:00:51 CHAT Tansyflower: (moth icon)(peacock icon) 20:01:16 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm confused on what you mean, Casey. 20:01:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why would he do that? 20:01:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what inverse purpose would that serve? 20:02:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He isn't Hawk Moth and I will not change my mind. 20:02:16 CHAT Tansyflower: If Gabriel is Hawk Moth, it makes sense for him to akumatizee himself to throw Ladybug and Cat Noir off his track for a while. I don't know why Hawk Moth as someone else would akumatize himself and then the Collector, separately, however. 20:02:44 CHAT Tansyflower: You don't have to. Anyone can be right or wrong, but "The Collector" is revealing something huge in the grand scheme of things soon (1 week!) 20:02:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Next Saturday. 20:03:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also this makes Simon Says and Volpina awkward 20:03:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I doubt they would make it so obvious! ;) 20:03:24 CHAT Tansyflower: Personally, I think Gabriel is Hawk Moth, but I'm not going to be bothered with anyone who thinks otherwise. 20:04:01 CHAT Tansyflower: I care more about the story potential for Gabe/Hawky than a huge reveal, and there can be more surprises later with characters like Le Paon and the Order of the Guardians situation. 20:04:27 CHAT Tansyflower: However, as long as the crew does a good, justifiable job, I'm open to most anything. 20:04:40 CHAT Tansyflower: /me still draws the line at evil twin, however, because she's picky that way. :P 20:04:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I do too. 20:05:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i know, right? 20:05:35 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I think BG looks better now? 20:05:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like where is this twin? 20:05:44 CHAT Tansyflower: *gasp* RANDOM UNCLE I NEVER KNEW ABOUT?! 20:05:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes. 20:05:56 CHAT Tansyflower: What'cyha working on, Ben? 20:06:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Don't spam caps locks. 20:06:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, someone else brought up a thing 20:06:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: is the temple in Tibet? 20:06:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Maybe. 20:06:24 CHAT Tansyflower: It was one instance. If I did it multiple times on chat, it would punish me. ;) 20:06:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think it could be 20:06:28 CHAT Tansyflower: I think it is, too. 20:06:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think Marinette's maternal grandma had a miraculous! 20:06:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same 20:06:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - Wiki BG 20:07:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Assuming Gabriel got the book and Peacock Miraculous from the temple or nearby, and the location we see in the flashback, it makes sense that the ticket to Tibet and the motel document were in relation to the temple. 20:08:02 CHAT Tansyflower: @Ben - Okay! :) 20:08:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i also somehow think that both Gabriel and his wife are also guardians 20:09:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Now, for the header theme 20:09:44 CHAT Tansyflower: Hmm, perhaps. Master Fu is the last known member, but others could easily exist outside that he, Wayzz, and others aren't aware of. 20:09:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Can you still customize headers? 20:09:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 20:10:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i mean it might that monster is still out there 20:10:43 CHAT Tansyflower: I feel like Marinette and/or another person (one or more) will be trained to be new guardians to follow after Master Fu. 20:10:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Marinette might become a new guardian and distribute new miraculouses. 20:11:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and the La Paon went to go stop it and got corrupted 20:11:34 CHAT Tansyflower: The whole situation seems fishy (no pun intended). Who is that guy holding the bracelet next to Fu, and why does Fu look so unsure? 20:11:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: then Gabriel followed her after then got her Miraculous and also got corrupted as well 20:12:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Good theories. 20:12:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I feel like my head is gonna crash... 20:12:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why, Ben? 20:12:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Go to bed, it's past 4am in your country. :P 20:12:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and like i said, there is something bigger out there 20:12:54 CHAT Tansyflower: @Casey I remember a few synopses saying that it would be what happens. That might explain more if Marinette does choose Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace why she is the one 20:13:31 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Switching the wiki's theme color & stop reminding me already 0>0 20:13:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't like if she chooses them. It's to much of a cliche. (confused) 20:14:01 CHAT Tansyflower: I agree, Alex. I'm feeling strongly now that if Le Paon is Mrs. Agreste (not confirmed or proven by any means; it's my own theory), she was corrupted by the monster or that man, and Hawk Moth is trying to get ultimate power to restore or stop her. 20:14:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Same here, but I can get more behind it if the show gives a good reason behind it, and this could be it. 20:14:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Everyone in class asks to go to the bathroom at the same time. (confused) 20:15:22 CHAT Tansyflower: It's hard knowing all this information and not seeing it play out. The downside to so many spoilers and info tidbits is that it's easy to get ideas in our minds and have a harder time adjusting to what really happens. :/ 20:15:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: at what point to rules still apply when an akuma attacks? 20:15:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: 10 superheroes after 1 akumatized villain isn't realistic. 20:16:20 CHAT Tansyflower: I really don't think anymore students out of the "Miraculous Five" (or at least very few) will get Miraculouses in Paris. We know we're getting more diverse superheroes in the future, so I think we'll get guest Miraculous holders from around the world. 20:16:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: In China, Egypt and other countries hopefully! 20:16:54 CHAT Tansyflower: The possibilities are endless, and I'm eager for it! :D 20:17:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well, we know of 23 right? 20:17:34 CHAT Tansyflower: Already, it seems like the series is not that eager for more superheroes in Paris, considering that the three newbies are only part-timers. 20:17:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 20:18:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: newbies. (chuckle) 20:18:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Yes, along with the potential of a few others based on concept art and historical figures (like lion, bear, deer, eagle-birdy thing). 20:18:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: By the way, Cat Noir purring is CANON!! 20:18:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: where was that? 20:18:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Theme song animatic? 20:18:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: huh? 20:19:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we have the second theme? 20:19:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope the later episodes of the season have both main superheroes and one of the part-timers. I'll be sad if the new superheroes are very occasional. 20:19:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The theme song animatic showed chinese zodiac themed miraculouses! 20:19:27 CHAT Tansyflower: And the fans rejoiced at a Cat Noir caught purring in its natural habitat. XD 20:19:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sounds off 20:19:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No offence but Cat Noir purring feels like fanservice to me! 20:20:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that means he would have t be content is his habitat 20:20:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i don't think Adrien is happy at home 20:20:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: maybe in Mari's house but not his 20:21:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Is anyone bothered by the fact the the episodes list id dfferent in almost every country? :/ 20:21:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *is 20:21:25 CHAT Tansyflower: If Adrien finds out his dad is Hawk Moth (if that is the case) and the two have a falling out, I wonder if Adrien would move somewhere else until all is restored. 20:21:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He might obey his father's rules and snatch Ladybug's miraculous for him!] 20:22:12 CHAT Tansyflower: It's bound to happen with the schedules. I wonder if Netflix will go by the production code order or make their own, as they can't base the order off of Nick last least season. 20:22:18 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 20:22:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 20:22:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, Mari. I missed you! 20:22:49 CHAT Tansyflower: I really want that to happen. I need Cat Noir to intetionally go evil for a while reluctantly because Hawk Moth tells him his reasons and forces him to help. 20:22:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Greetings, Mari! :) 20:23:02 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Casey! 20:23:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sorry about the mix up >.< 20:23:35 CHAT MariChatón218: I didn't appreciate you both assuming that. 20:23:37 CHAT Tansyflower: Note to self: I need to bold your name for the change when I have the chance. Something seems off here. 20:23:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari's name isn't BLACK! 20:24:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: English Dub? 20:24:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Where did you find it? 20:24:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i didn't know we had the English script 20:24:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - Oh yeah, the black username isn't visible on WIP templates 20:25:02 CHAT Tansyflower: That's good to know. Thank you, Ben! 20:25:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, the chat has normal names in black :P 20:25:30 CHAT Tansyflower: The day theme or night theme? 20:25:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari. Did Master Fu say spellbook in the English Dub? 20:25:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: day 20:25:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: night changes them to white 20:25:45 CHAT Tansyflower: True. XD 20:25:52 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes, he did. I thought it was a bit off but that's what he said. 20:25:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: odd 20:25:57 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm usually on night theme, hence the question. 20:26:16 CHAT MariChatón218: By the way, I think Wayzz gets a new voice actor as his voice sounds quite different than before. 20:26:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i am on day as it is the default :P 20:26:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: link? 20:26:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i al lost, lol 20:26:38 CHAT Tansyflower: I need sourcing! I crave viewing! (alya) 20:26:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Which dub are you referring to? 20:26:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: am* 20:26:57 CHAT MariChatón218: English Dub! 20:26:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Could it be the scratch voice? 20:27:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me pounces on Mari 20:27:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: give us the Link :P 20:27:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks to you, i want to hear how he sounds like now! 20:27:40 CHAT MariChatón218: Not compatible. 20:27:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 20:27:49 CHAT Tansyflower: Aw... But where did you find it from? 20:28:17 CHAT Tansyflower: It's like a mysterious we can only hear of in mentioning but not truly know. XDXD 20:28:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah. 20:28:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Also, Mari, I love your Webby icon. :D 20:29:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, you're just gloating now! :P 20:29:17 CHAT MariChatón218: Thanks, Tansy. I really like yours too. 20:29:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How? 20:29:41 CHAT MariChatón218: You will need your phone and a VPN to access the video. 20:29:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: where? 20:29:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Does Ipad work? 20:30:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Interesting. So it must not be from the US? 20:30:00 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup. 20:30:05 CHAT MariChatón218: Nope. 20:30:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and what proxie :P 20:30:15 CHAT MariChatón218: Any would work. 20:30:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Wait, on Tumblr, someone got it! 20:30:34 CHAT Tansyflower: http://miraculousubs.tumblr.com/post/166402699432/surprise-got-the-english-dub-sneak-preview-for 20:30:38 CHAT MariChatón218: Disney Channel UK released a clip of it. I needed a VPN to access it. 20:31:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why didn't you tell us earlier? 20:31:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Huh! You'e right; Wayzz' voice is definitely different! 20:31:16 CHAT Tansyflower: It sounds.. goofier. XD 20:31:20 CHAT MariChatón218: it's because I couldn't source it as it's from an app! :( 20:31:37 CHAT Tansyflower: I appreiacte you adding the info, Mari. Thank you for adding it on. :) 20:31:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks, though! 20:32:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thanks 20:32:08 CHAT MariChatón218: No problem. I don't like Wayzz's new voice. :( 20:32:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: me neoithe 20:32:50 CHAT Tansyflower: I think it's still Chris, but why the change in inflections? 20:33:08 CHAT Tansyflower: He sounds like a know-it-all or nerd or something. :P 20:33:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy, the Disney Channel UK app provides a logo-less version of the clip. That's where I found the 2 screenshot from. 20:33:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why didn't you tell us? 20:33:52 CHAT Tansyflower: Awesome! Thank you! It's great to not have to put images up with watermarks when possible! :) 20:34:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, I guess it's okay 20:34:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, but you don't live in the UK? 20:34:37 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: God, I think I'm gonna die before I could get this header image to work 20:34:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Which is why I used a VPN! 20:34:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: this is great 20:34:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: We all owe Mari an aplogy. 20:35:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 20:35:06 CHAT Tansyflower: What wiki is the header change for? 20:35:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and i did when she came on, lol 20:35:19 CHAT MariChatón218: It's fine. Don't worry. ;) 20:35:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks. 20:36:06 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansyflower. Would you like me to add information about Disney Channel Uk releasing an English version of the clip? 20:36:28 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - Winx wiki 20:36:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yes. 20:36:37 CHAT Tansyflower: Just for source reference on the "Order of the Guardians' page until the English version officially releases in UK or the US. 20:38:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i wonder if we will get the name of the box then 20:38:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes 20:38:16 CHAT Tansyflower: And the transcript page too, perhaps. We can remove it later. 20:39:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: You guys do really need to chill out tho ~ 20:39:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why? 20:39:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we are hyped :P 20:40:17 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 20:40:21 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 20:40:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why ben? 20:40:40 CHAT Tansyflower: We're been starved of regular Miraculous episodes for a year in a half now. We've been forced away from new, watchable contetn for too long. XD 20:41:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 20:42:33 CHAT MariChatón218: I can't source the app so is using the MiraculouSubs post for reference okay? 20:42:50 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 20:42:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, that'll be alright. 20:43:42 CHAT Tansyflower: I still can't get over Wayzz' voice inflection change. I get he only had one speaking role in Season 1, but I liked how he talked there. 20:43:54 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 20:44:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah.. but you guys nearly caused a fight tho... 20:44:10 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: or something like that... 20:44:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Who? 20:44:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, Alex or DSans? 20:45:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Everyone got a bit crazy. 20:45:23 CHAT Tansyflower: We were all confused 20:45:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I knew Mari was trust worthy. 20:46:06 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you, Casey. I appreciate the support! 20:46:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No prob. 20:46:49 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 20:46:59 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Everyone, I guess? 20:47:21 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 20:47:22 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: So, Fu finally called it as the Butterfly Miraculous hm... 20:47:27 CHAT Tansyflower: *spits random drink* Master Fu called it the Butterfly Miraculous! 20:47:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And the Cock 20:47:37 CHAT Tansyflower: I love how Ben and I realized that at the same time. XD 20:47:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Peacock 20:47:46 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hehe 20:47:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Butterfly? 20:47:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: MOTH 20:48:06 CHAT MariChatón218: The English Dub is quite weird. 20:48:22 CHAT MariChatón218: They called the Miraculous book a Spell Book. 20:48:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ikr? 20:48:31 CHAT Tansyflower: If we hear it called that one more time, we may have reason to flip over the main name and redirect name. I'm happy it was called the butterfly Miraculous, though. 20:48:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why spell book? 20:49:29 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know. It could have spells in it, but that's weird. 20:50:43 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Now, we 12 ep titles revealed, only 14 more to go ~ 20:51:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Assuming they aren't any that are the same. Audimatrix and Prime Queen could end up being the same. 20:51:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What's dual audio, mari? You said Disney Spain does that a lot. 20:52:22 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - Well, I remember the French version was called that I think..? 20:52:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No, France did not have an airdate for it. 20:52:55 CHAT MariChatón218: Disney Channel Spain offers their content in both Castilian Spanish and English. Whenever Miraculous was in their cath up services, I realized that the episodes are available in both Spanish and English. 20:53:03 CHAT MariChatón218: *Catch 20:53:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I know, I even stated that 20:53:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Interesting. I wonder if the English recording is caught up that far by then. 20:53:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: rip 20:53:43 CHAT MariChatón218: There's a potential chance the Spain will release The Collector in both Spanish and English. 20:53:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh cool. 20:53:52 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Last week, they dubbed 4 eps 20:53:56 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: so... 20:54:22 CHAT Tansyflower: At least 4 for Cristina, we know. Other evidence of people coming in is known too, like new voice member Faye Mata. 20:54:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks, Mari. I'll keep an eye on that! 20:54:47 CHAT MariChatón218: I think Faye Mata might be the voice of Kagami! 20:55:03 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah 20:55:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: True. 20:55:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hopefully, they'll finish dubbing on time tho... 20:56:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: They might. Disney Channel Uk will release the English dub next month! 20:56:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I get why people don't like the English version, but I enjoy it. I'm excited to find out who the confirmed new characters will be voiced by, like Kagami (I'm think Faye on that too), Luka, Chris, the upcoming kwamis... 20:56:57 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: If it's once per week 20:57:52 CHAT MariChatón218: France will release 6 episodes straight whilst Germany, Spain and UK will release it once a week! 20:58:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why are we only getting new for the first 6 episodes. What about the second half of Season 2? 20:59:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: France isn't letting anyone catching up to them 20:59:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Cus of spoilers duh 20:59:32 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope they don't release 6 episodes and then go MIA for a while! 20:59:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Neither do I. (confused) 20:59:47 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Because I think the new holders will appears in the second half 21:00:07 CHAT MariChatón218: Me too. I can't wait to see how they will be introduced to the series. 21:00:08 CHAT Tansyflower: They could be spread out. With 26 episodes in the season, the rush to finish up the remaining episodes, and the danger of another huge hiatus (hopefully not as huge), I hope there would be careful consideration of how to spread out and premiere these episodes in each country. 21:00:46 CHAT Tansyflower: I agree, Ben. None of the episodes confirmed/indicated to be in the first half of the season have any sign of the new Miraculous holders. 21:01:44 CHAT Tansyflower: I just hope we don't get all three at once, however. One distribution per episode (or a few episodes) gives more time to get familiar with the new heroes. 21:02:04 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Same 21:02:23 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, we have to wait for 3 years for S8 so... 21:02:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Becuase Marinette will be the new potential guardian of the Miraculous, she'll most likely keep an eye out on might be redeemed. there's a chance that she might accidentally drop the Bee Miraculous and Chloe might get possession of it. 21:03:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: true 21:03:32 CHAT MariChatón218: The Winx Club wiki doesn't give an airdate for Season 8. It might take a while until it is released. 21:03:36 CHAT Tansyflower: I think "Doudou Villain" might be a start for Chloé to hit that requirement part. There's a brief shot of her running towards Ladybug and Cat Noir as Cat Noir (controlled) goes for Ladybug's earrings. 21:03:55 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: At the end of 2018 is what we got 21:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: *whistles* Season 8. It's impressive whenever any show that make it that long. 21:04:29 CHAT MariChatón218: We already see that in Antibug, Chloe is ambitious to help Ladybug defeat Vanisher so I think she would make a great superhero! 21:04:38 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, the creator plans to have 10 seasons+ 21:05:03 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope it's not on Nicktoons like how Season 7 was. :( 21:05:22 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I thought it's Nick Jr? 21:05:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Even "The Collector" seems to show some change or humanity. I think Chloé is crying about her father's destruction by the Collector's book. 21:05:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Btw, check the wiki once more, more updates soon ~ 21:05:54 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you, Ben! 21:07:22 CHAT MariChatón218: If Chloe wasn't crying about her father's disappearance in The Bubbler, I would be surprised if she had dismay on her father's disappearance in The Collector. My theory is that she she is cryign because Adrien was no longer allowed to attend school because of him stealing his father's book. 21:07:30 CHAT MariChatón218: *crying 21:08:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought the same thing. The crying event most likely takes place before the akumatization scene. 21:08:12 CHAT Tansyflower: Marinette's choices (if she is the distributor) will feel a bit biased without legitimate reasons given. I hope we'll get moments for all three candidates proving what makes them good superheroes/allies for Ladybug and Cat Noir. 21:08:59 CHAT Tansyflower: That's a good point, Mari. Maybe I shouldn't put so hope in Chloé in the first episode of the season. :P 21:09:51 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hopefully, I will have time to work on the wiki again soon.. This month has been really tiring.. 21:10:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Chloe would need to experience a considerable measure of advancement with a specific end goal to get redeemed ane earn a Miraculous. She and Marinette are at present, not companions. I ponder what might change her. 21:11:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She might get it accidently 21:11:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy, are you going to leave after Season 2 airs? 21:12:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Mari, is it okay if I remove the mention of "youngest" on the Order of the Guardian pages, as it was revealed he is the last known guardian, suggesting others may still be around that we aren't aware of? 21:13:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Probably, or at least try to force myself on more. I need to give myself more breaks when I'm over-stressed, and once more difficult schoolwork kicks in, I'll need to go undercover again. 21:13:39 CHAT MariChatón218: Okay. 21:13:56 CHAT MariChatón218: The English dub doesn't mention youngest do it's okay. 21:14:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you. I wanted to make sure that I got your permission first. Did it say youngest in the Portuguese version? 21:14:41 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 21:14:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy take a break when you need to. 21:14:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you, Casey. :) 21:15:47 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Vertigo comes & haunt you at night ~ 21:16:44 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 21:16:53 CHAT MariChatón218: Master Fu mentions he's lost the Miraculous book even in the English Dub. So this is most likely an error. 21:17:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's justa diolog erro. 21:17:48 CHAT Tansyflower: I guess he could've dropped it while braving the rough mountains and snow? 21:18:59 CHAT MariChatón218: It could be. But then I wonder how Gabriel got his hand on it. 21:20:09 CHAT Tansyflower: If the temple was in Tibet and Gabriel traveled there to find them, I'm impressed he was strong enough to hike and search in such a desolate, cold location. 21:20:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Not to the mention should've been damaged if it was left in the wet(?) snow. 21:21:18 CHAT MariChatón218: Master Fu looked quite young (presumably, round 20-30) so the book must have been left isolated for like a century. 21:21:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: eek 21:22:01 CHAT Tansyflower: He looked even younger to me. Whatever age he was, what a burden to cause the destruction of an entire order and the loss of important objects. :S 21:23:34 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 21:23:43 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello chat. :) 21:23:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Rayzonic! :) 21:24:02 CHAT MariChatón218: I can't also wait to see Master Fu decipher the incomprehensible code in the book. He might be the reason why we see Ladybug and Cat Noir with submerged water power in one of the previews. 21:24:06 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Ray! :) 21:24:16 CHAT Rayzonic: been long time no chat. huh.. hee. I can't wait on Dec! 21:24:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 21:24:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Me too 21:24:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too! I'm ready for the English version with all the rest starting to be released! 21:24:51 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity - Just check with you, does it look okay to you? 21:25:00 CHAT Rayzonic: Nice I see "'user is typing" it remind me of Discord. 21:25:06 CHAT MariChatón218: That looks really nice, Ben! 21:25:24 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a really nice feature, I agree. ;) 21:25:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks. 21:25:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Mari, does Season21 need a ban or warning notice? What are they messing with? 21:25:58 CHAT MariChatón218: I would like to warn you about a user who keeps continuously fluff editing 21:26:10 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Thanks Tansy 21:26:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, It's easier to know if the user is online or not 21:26:55 CHAT MariChatón218: Their last edit was removing a bit of context from the Season 2 page. I think they need a warning notice. 21:27:23 JOIN Princess of Harte has joined the Ladyblog 21:27:36 CHAT Tansyflower: Heyo, Princess! 21:27:46 CHAT Princess of Harte: HI 21:27:49 CHAT Princess of Harte: Hi 21:27:52 CHAT Princess of Harte: There is a lag 21:27:54 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, princess. Both Origins of Zak Storm aired today! 21:28:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: Whoop! 21:28:08 CHAT Princess of Harte: Lag's gone 21:28:15 CHAT Rayzonic: wish know what date of Dec. for english version. lucky for some place get early. I thought it shoud be all place at once, I guess I'm wrong. 21:28:26 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Harte 21:28:27 CHAT Princess of Harte: ZS is Nov. 1. 21:28:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Nope. It aired on Discovery Family today. 21:28:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: *For Netflix 21:29:18 CHAT MariChatón218: It will most likely be the first 10 episodes. 21:29:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Zak Storm i justa silly little pirate show. 21:29:47 CHAT Princess of Harte: It should be the first 13 at least, since there are 29-is episodes. 21:29:48 CHAT Rayzonic: Mmm I'm curious about ZS myself.. will be english on Netflix? sorry I not read anything about ZS. oh well. 21:29:56 CHAT Princess of Harte: Yep. 21:30:11 CHAT Princess of Harte: The plot for the first episode is already on the wiki. 21:30:38 CHAT Rayzonic: too temping to check although I do like spoiler. 21:30:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: The heck is Dreamix Symphony Testing Wiki? 21:31:02 CHAT MariChatón218: I feel like both Discovery Family and Netflix will bring in an audience. (zk) 21:31:03 CHAT Princess of Harte: It's not a spoiler anymore. 21:31:21 CHAT Rayzonic: I not watch ZS yet.. so techially spoiler to me. hee. 21:32:07 CHAT MariChatón218: Don't worry. Netflix will most likely provide subtitles when they air Zak Storm. ;) 21:32:26 CHAT Rayzonic: funny I was think I about to ask about that. hee 21:32:41 CHAT Rayzonic: Thanks for info though 21:32:53 CHAT Tansyflower: It's about time ZS finally aired! (zak) 21:33:31 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Okay, guys, I'm going to bed now, 5:33 AM now \o 21:33:39 CHAT Rayzonic: too many new info for LB's season 2. *dizzy* 21:33:47 CHAT Tansyflower: You get a lot of good sleep. Sleep is importante! 21:33:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, Ben. Thank you for all your hard work today. Sleep tight. (ladybug) 21:33:54 CHAT Rayzonic: Bye Ben. :) 21:33:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodbye, Ben, and talk to you again soon! :) 21:33:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 21:35:01 CHAT Princess of Harte: A plus tarde. 21:35:08 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Bye guys 21:35:43 CHAT MariChatón218: The French dub of Season 2 is like a Halloween present whilst the English Dub is like a Christmas present. :D 21:36:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: XD, that's true. :P 21:36:22 CHAT Rayzonic: Lucky French. I know LB based on French. hee 21:36:40 CHAT Tansyflower: I wish I knew other languages. English is... kinda limiting sometimes. 21:36:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: Some wiki I never edited on was somehow a "favorite" wiki whereas the wikis I do edit on aren't allowed to show up. 21:36:47 CHAT Princess of Harte: :/ 21:36:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: -_- 21:36:57 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 21:37:00 CHAT Rayzonic: Sadly, English and ASL is only I know. 21:37:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I only know English and Italian. 21:37:53 CHAT Princess of Harte: Hablo espanol y no tengo accentos. 21:38:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You know Spanish? 21:38:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: Si. Hablo espanol. 21:39:05 CHAT Tansyflower: Yo comprendo un poco espanol. (I'm sure that was terribly off) 21:39:19 CHAT Tansyflower: I remember very few words. *sobs* 21:39:45 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you for sending a warning to Season21. 21:39:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You're welcome! 21:40:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Does it sound right? I tried to hit everything I could figure out. 21:40:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: It was mostly right. I'd correct it to "Comprendo un poco ide/i espanol." 21:40:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Ah, that makes sense. I forgot "poco" is a noun. 21:41:05 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope to relearn my school learnings of Spanish someday. I think it's handy to know. I'd love to learn Japanese, too. 21:41:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: coger! (chuckle) 21:41:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: Duolingo 21:41:45 CHAT MariChatón218: Casey. People in Spain would think that's an okay word but people in Latin America won't! :P 21:41:48 CHAT Princess of Harte: Duolingo has both. 21:42:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I only said that to spite DSand 21:43:20 CHAT Princess of Harte: D San no esta aqui ahora. 21:43:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sabemos. 21:45:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: I'm still debating turning off the chat for a day. Everything seems chill for now. 21:46:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What's your favorite scene from the collector? 21:47:24 CHAT MariChatón218: My favorite scene is when Master Fu, Wayzz and Tikki are explaining the context and codes of the Miraculous book to Marinette! :) 21:47:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay! ;) 21:48:34 CHAT Tansyflower: A lot of the scenes we know about, with or without context, make the episode seem especially exciting. 21:48:50 CHAT Tansyflower: The crew did not disappoint with fulfilling the cliffhanger from "Volpina". 21:49:17 CHAT Rayzonic: i want to see more of Chloe! 21:49:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Just imagine how agonizing the cliff hanger will be from the end of Season 2. We were lucky this time. 21:49:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Harte. You forgot t block Testing Crap and Testing S**T 21:49:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *to 21:50:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Hopefully, we will see more of Chloe, her family and the main aspects of her life. (chloe) 21:51:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: Wait I disappeared. The entire episode is out now??? 21:51:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No? 21:53:15 CHAT Tansyflower: Just the beginning minutes in English: http://miraculousubs.tumblr.com/post/166402699432/surprise-got-the-english-dub-sneak-preview-for 21:53:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: Then how are we talking about scenes from The Collector. 21:53:20 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. 21:53:26 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me is tired and still sick. 21:53:30 CHAT Tansyflower: The rest are from previously released (or leaked) clips. 21:53:40 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh no! I hope you feel better soon! :( 21:54:04 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope you feel better, Harte. ;) 21:54:23 CHAT Rayzonic: I hope you feel better! 21:54:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I can't stand Plagg's voice in the french dub or Wayzz's apparantly new voice in the english dub. 21:55:03 CHAT Tansyflower: Plagg's voice changed in the French? :O 21:55:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: no? 21:55:25 CHAT Princess of Harte: Wayzz's voice is different. 21:55:35 CHAT Princess of Harte: Casey just doesn't like Plagg's deep voice. 21:55:46 CHAT Tansyflower: As for Wayzz' inflections (assuming it's still the VA Chris)... yeah, I'm not as big of a fan with it as his S1 voice. 21:55:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: His singing voice in the french dub is so funny. 21:56:11 CHAT Princess of Harte: Wayzz was in the gramophone when it swung around. 21:56:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Differences between voices are bound to happen. They did start dubbing after a year. 21:56:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, Plagg sounds really weird. I watched the Korean version first with Plagg's similar-to-English-voice pitch, so the French version's voice was especially odd. 21:56:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The english version if the best. 21:56:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: I love the French voice. 21:56:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: After a year! >_> 21:57:04 CHAT Tansyflower: And to be fair, Wayzz only had a few lines in two episodes. Perhaps Ezra and Chris (again, assuming on him) decided to go for something different. 21:57:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tikki sounds good in all the versions. 21:57:15 CHAT Princess of Harte: French is my favorite. 21:57:26 CHAT Tansyflower: I still wish the scratch voice's British accent was kept, though. XD 21:57:26 CHAT Princess of Harte: I've got to go. I'll see you all in the future. 21:57:36 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Princess! Get well soon! :) 21:57:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: Thanks 21:57:42 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, Harte. Sleep tight. (ladybug) 21:57:48 CHAT Rayzonic: Bye Harte 21:57:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye. 21:58:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I wonder what Mal Shat Noir is up to. :/ 21:59:04 QUIT Princess of Harte has left the Ladyblog 21:59:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: User:Mal Chat Noir 21:59:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy left. :/ 21:59:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm still here, I think. 21:59:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh I mistook you 22:00:18 CHAT MariChatón218: I must leave too. I have something to do now. It was fun chatting. Bye guys. (ladybug) 22:00:18 CHAT Tansyflower: The "more than one bureaucrat" illusion worked. XD 22:00:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 22:00:33 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Mari! It was wonderful talking with you too, and talk to you again soon! 22:00:45 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you. Take care of yourself, Tansy. 22:01:06 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 22:01:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: By the way, tansy. NintendoSoul is inactive again! :( 22:01:53 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm not surprised. He's rarely on anymore, and it's been that way for a very long time. 22:03:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Real life takes people away, sadly. 22:03:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sorry if this sounds harsh but would a kidn demotion work? It's fine if you disagree but it's only a suggestion. Wiki editors will be inactive especially the staff but I feel liek he's bene inactive for a very long time. :( 22:03:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *kind 22:03:12 JOIN ABInkling33 has joined the Ladyblog 22:03:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 22:03:28 CHAT ABInkling33: hola 22:03:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, ABInkling! 22:03:56 CHAT ABInkling33: hiii 22:04:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What do you think Transy? 22:04:08 JOIN Animalloveroona! has joined the Ladyblog 22:04:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 22:04:17 CHAT Tansyflower: I may ask him at some point. I can't demote other bureaucrats; they have to demote themselves. 22:04:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You can do it through a community vote too. But maybe you could aks him first. 22:04:41 CHAT Animalloveroona!: hello 22:04:45 CHAT ABInkling33: hi evevevve 22:04:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Animalloveroona! 22:05:05 CHAT Animalloveroona!: (silly) 22:05:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: More people here than there are in the Steven Universe wiki chat. 22:05:18 CHAT Rayzonic: I have to go. Bye. Stay Sweet.. I mean.. Bye! 22:05:23 CHAT Animalloveroona!: dont ask about the username 22:05:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 22:05:28 CHAT Tansyflower: It would be better in this case to ask him directly. I'll do it eventually. 22:05:30 CHAT Animalloveroona!: its from 2012 22:05:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay. 22:05:39 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodbye, Ray! 22:05:46 CHAT ABInkling33: haha its great to ridicule you on though, eveveve 22:05:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ? 22:06:09 CHAT ABInkling33: the username is good to ridicule her on 22:06:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He hasn't made an edit in a year! :O 22:06:45 CHAT Animalloveroona!: miraculous has disappointed me 22:06:53 CHAT Animalloveroona!: they pushed the time back again 22:06:56 CHAT Animalloveroona!: /and 22:06:58 CHAT ABInkling33: oh what 22:07:00 CHAT Animalloveroona!: im mad :@@ 22:07:04 QUIT Rayzonic has left the Ladyblog 22:07:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: it's cominng out on the 21st 22:07:22 CHAT Tansyflower: Don't blame the crew on this. Production takes a long time, and the quality will hopefully make up for the tiem. 22:07:29 CHAT ABInkling33: true 22:07:49 CHAT ABInkling33: could be editing some episodes maybe? 22:07:52 CHAT Animalloveroona!: wait why does it say december 27th on the season 2 page 22:08:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No? 22:08:21 CHAT Animalloveroona!: what 22:08:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It doesn't? 22:08:51 CHAT Tansyflower: There shouldn't be a confirmed date for the US, as there's no source for it. 22:09:03 CHAT Animalloveroona!: it just says december 2017 22:09:05 CHAT ABInkling33: probably just a troll date maybe? 22:09:09 CHAT Animalloveroona!: but it said the 27th before 22:09:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No it didn't. It always said December. 22:09:38 CHAT Animalloveroona!: oh well then 22:09:41 CHAT ABInkling33: maybe best to just not question it 22:10:25 CHAT Tansyflower: With less than two months until the end of December, I bet w're getting closer to a confirmed air date for the US. 22:10:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Who's going to screensot Season 2? 22:10:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *shot 22:10:37 CHAT Tansyflower: Less than three months, I mean. 22:10:47 CHAT Tansyflower: We'll figure that out when the time comes. 22:11:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Please do not screenshot LQ images with the tfou logo. 22:11:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Linariel is MIA (But I understand, she's very busy) 22:11:50 CHAT Tansyflower: We might, but we'll replace them as we are doing with the rest. 22:11:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Idk about Mari. 22:11:59 QUIT ABInkling33 has left the Ladyblog 22:12:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What't the point? There's no point in going through all he hard work and effort twice. 22:12:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Again, we'll see when the time comes. It's not too bad if it takes a while, as the current season screenshots are still being worked on. 22:12:34 CHAT Animalloveroona!: bye 22:12:46 QUIT Animalloveroona! has left the Ladyblog 22:12:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Maaybe we can use the tfou screenshots fro the titles cards but only temporarily. 22:12:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 22:12:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But not a whole gallery. 22:13:44 CHAT Tansyflower: We do a very small gallery without anywhere near the size and amount of screenshots. They help for temporary use, though, especially if there isn't any easy-to-access HD screenshots without watermarks around. 22:14:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There is. 22:14:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tfou MAX, iTunes and Netflix. 22:14:39 CHAT Tansyflower: We don't always have access to those, however, and they sometimes don't release right away. 22:14:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Gloob Play? 22:15:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: If you purchase the episodes from Tfou Max, you'll get the episodes in 1080p logoless and you can do a direct WEB DL to rip the episodes. 22:15:34 CHAT Tansyflower: A lot of us don't live in France. 22:15:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's what I did for the French release that was available to purchase on Tfou Max! 22:15:50 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 22:16:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You don't have to live in France. ;\0 22:16:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Again, we'll see when the time comes. It's not bad if it takes a while; it all depends on those able to take screenshots, the easiest resources to access and purchase, and the quality 22:17:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Pictures are great, but it's not terrible if it takes time to get them on the wiki. 22:17:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I understand. 22:17:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm just slightly over ambitious. 22:18:10 CHAT Tansyflower: The wiki doesn't have a lot of recurring editors with a lot of access to screenshots and time, so we have to limit the ambitiions some for better or worse. 22:19:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Wikis with a lot of editors have less of the issue. 22:19:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I know. I've very grateful to Mari, Lina, Nintendo, Harte, Honey, Lilanette, CP and Ben for all their hard work! :) 22:20:09 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, we have a good staff and overall editors here. ;) 22:20:20 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm thankful and grateful for everyone. 22:21:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: We will have more users around when Season 2 comes. I'm very excited for that. :D 22:21:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Our community will grow! 22:21:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Things are bound to get more active definitely. :) 22:22:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What are you most excited for this wiki to achieve in the near future? 22:23:01 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know. I'm rather easygoing, honestly. I'm just happy to get to know new fans and be a good resource for fans of all ages and stages. 22:24:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's good. I really like how quickly, you guys find information and keep things up to date as soon as new information comes out. There's hardly every stubs. 22:25:34 CHAT Tansyflower: The wiki isn't the largest, but it's nice how many fans in other social media sites can quickly find and spread info for us to bring onto here. (tikki) 22:28:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yeah. I have to leave. Bye, Tansy. Have a nice day! 22:29:52 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 22:29:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Casey! You have a good one too 22:30:42 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 22:30:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I just came back to ask you something very quicly! 22:32:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: If the image controls take screenhsots with logogsonly temporarily, is using the Disney logo fine? We can replace it after the Netflix or iTunes version comes out. 22:34:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ping Tansyflower 22:38:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Any logo is fine as long as it's an official release by an official channel. 22:39:15 CHAT Tansyflower: We have uploaded screenshots from other channels than TFOU. 22:41:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And they will be replaced after higher quality versions are released, right? :) 22:41:52 CHAT Tansyflower: That's always the plan, no matter how long it takes. 22:44:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: According to Ferisae, the Christmas special we saw wasn't the original story and was not intended to go like this. Jeremy wrote the one we got. Thomas wrote much better story but they didn't have the time to make the original version go into production! 22:46:27 CHAT Tansyflower: That's good to know. I'll get the source for it. That explains a lot too. 22:46:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She said it on Discord. ;) 22:49:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I understand. You miss Alex! 22:49:56 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 22:50:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :/ 22:50:34 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 22:52:19 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 22:52:50 CHAT Tansyflower: My connection went bad for a sec. Hmmm, I don't have access to that Discord discussion. 22:54:39 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 22:57:46 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 23:00:00 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:01:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello! 23:01:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 23:04:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you for coming back for a second! 23:04:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: https://imgur.com/a/YAOpZ 23:09:30 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you! I'll save that, but we'll have to consider if that should be kept private or not. I appreciate you getting a screenshot of it. :) 23:11:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No problem. Ferisae shared it with us and I'm very grateful! 23:11:43 CHAT Tansyflower: It explains a lot. Jeremy should really not write an episode again if that it what happens. :/ 23:12:24 CHAT Tansyflower: It was a case of quantity of quality, and it's a shame we'll likely never get the version Thomas wrote. :( 23:12:30 CHAT Tansyflower: *over quality 23:13:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I wish they kept Thomas' version. It would have been much more better. Why were they so ambitious to release it last year. If they spent more time on it, fans would have appreciated it more. 23:13:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I was so disappointed. 23:14:15 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too. It's a hard situation of a show becoming more popular than expected and handling that result terribly. I feel like that's what caused the sudden, mysterious "death" of the Tales from Paris serires. 23:14:57 CHAT Tansyflower: The version we got for the Christmas special had a lot of issues, and if singing wasn't an issue in the TA version, that would've elevated it even more. 23:15:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thee would have been more stuff incoperated. We could have seen the new turtle powers, information regarding Mrs Agreste, better signing and much more surprises. I guess we can only wish things. :/ 23:16:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *There 23:16:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: If the show is ever popular enough, they might plan a much better version of the Christmas Special. 23:17:38 CHAT Tansyflower: It that confirmed by anyone? Whether it is or not, I strongly agree. I want to see Thomas' version or a version with a story by Thomas and/or his writers in existence. :) 23:18:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Agreed. I should go now. bye, Tansy! :) 23:20:16 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Casey! Thank you, and I'll comteplate/ask about this information. :) 23:21:02 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 23:27:51 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:28:03 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 23:28:09 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 23:30:23 QUIT D SanCd has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23